A Dark Angel's Deception
by MysticQ
Summary: A fateful encounter with an angel that isn't all he claims to be sends Pit on the journey of a lifetime. Join him as he discovers all the evils of the world. May contain yaoi in later chapters.
1. Fly With Me

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another Kid Icarus fanfiction! This one happens to be one of those random ideas that strikes you at three in the morning while you're wondering why you're not tired yet, and you barely manage to write down a couple words that will probably make no sense at all after you fall asleep.  
Vladimir: Believe it or not, that happens pretty often.  
Me: Yup! Now without further ado, I present to you my second fic for this fandom: A Dark Angel's Deception. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm not Sakurai.

/OO/

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

_'What...? What's that sound?'_

_Tap tap tap tap._

_'Mommy, is that you? I'm tired... Please let me sleep.'_

_Tap tap tap._

_'Awww, come on! I even said please!'_

_Tap. Tap._

"Augh!" A short, frustrated shout left the lips of a small boy with messy chocolate brown hair as he threw off the blankets covering his body. He slid off the bed he'd been asleep in before the tapping started, flinching a bit at the cold touch of the wooden floor of his bedroom making contact with his bare feet. Feeling slightly more awake now from the unexpected coldness, the boy shuffled over to the door of his bedroom, one of the pant legs of his blue and white pinstriped pajamas getting caught under his foot and causing him to trip. He let out a startled yelp and stumbled forward, just barely catching himself on the edge of the door frame. He took a moment to recover, then pulled open the door.

"What is it, mom?" the boy asked while rubbing his eyes, his hands partially covered by the sleeves of his pajamas. "Can't you see I'm..." The boy's sentence trailed off when he pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked in front of him. The hallway outside of his bedroom was completely empty. The boy looked around in confusion, seeing that the door to his mother's room to his right was closed as well. "But then... What made that sound?" the boy asked quietly.

Almost immediately after those words were spoken, the boy felt a chill run through him. The air around him felt heavy, as if it was pressing down on him, trying to crush his very being. The boy swallowed uneasily, not knowing why he suddenly felt so afraid, only that he didn't like the feeling in the air. Hoping that it'd go away once he was safely under the cover of his sky blue blanket, he shut the door to his room, turning the knob as he did so that it wouldn't make a sound. As soon as it was shut, he turned around to head back to bed, and found himself frozen to the spot at what he saw.

Just outside of the boy's window sat a hunched over figure. Its face was obscured by shadows, and it wore a crown of golden leaves on its head, with hair the same color and style as his own illuminated by the moon outside. From what the boy could see, the figure looked to be a male dressed in strange white clothing with golden triangles on the edges that reminded him of pictures he'd seen in the bible his mother had gotten him, pictures that showed how the Greeks used to dress. His wrists were covered by thick brown and gold items that seemed to be some kind of bracelets, and at his right shoulder was a red gem that looked to hold the white toga he wore together. The only thing he wore that seemed normal were the black shorts that ended above his knees. His footwear... Was definitely a new sight. _'Sandals? Boots? Both sandals and boots?'_ the boy wondered. _'What are they?'_ As he stared at the person perched on his windowsill, they raised a hand and lightly tapped on the wooden frame. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound broke the boy out of his stunned stupor, and he walked forward. Though he still felt unusually cold for the summer season, he no longer felt afraid. Something about the person at his window drew the boy to him, and before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of him. This close up, he could see the face of the figure. They were smiling at him, a friendly expression on a face that oddly reminded the boy of himself. "W-who are you?" he whispered.

The male's only answer was a question. "Who are you?"

The boy responded easily enough, despite being curious about the stranger at his window. "I'm Pit," he said.

"Then I am Pit as well," the person said. "I am you. Would you like to come with me?" They pressed a hand to the glass, looking earnestly at Pit.

"You're Pit too?" Pit asked. "Pit too... Pittoo..." He started laughing then, soft giggles echoing in the room. "Pittoo!" He looked down while he was giggling, so he didn't see the muscle twitch in the person's face.

"Er... Yes," the stranger said. "I am... Pittoo. Very funny. Now please open your window, Pit."

Pit stopped giggling, looking at 'Pittoo' curiously. "Why?" he asked.

Pittoo just continued to smile at Pit as large, white wings spread from his back, casting a shadow into the room. "I want you to fly with me," he said. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Pit's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at the wings coming from Pittoo's back in awe. "Wow... You're an angel!" he said. "A real angel! I have to go tell mommy!" He took a step back, about to turn and run from his room, but stopped when Pittoo frantically shook his head. "No!" the angel said. "You can't! If she knew, then... She wouldn't let me play with you. She wouldn't let you come and fly with me. You do want to fly... Don't you, Pit?"

Pit nodded his head excitedly, his hands clasped together. "Oh yes, I've always wanted to!" he exclaimed. "I want to fly like a bird!"

Pittoo chuckled a bit. "Then go ahead and open the window," he said.

Pit obeyed, climbing onto the windowsill and undoing the two locks on the top of it. Grabbing onto the bottom of the window, Pit pushed upwards with all of his strength and opened up the window. He smiled at Pittoo, taking the hand that the other extended to him, a shiver moving through him at the surprisingly cold touch. Since his eyes were on Pittoos' face, he didn't see the forked tail in the angel's shadow, and allowed himself to be lifted into the night sky.

/OO/

Author's Note: Now this can't bode well for Pit... Let me know what you thought in a review, and I'll see you next chapter, lovelies!


	2. Fall With Me

Author's Note: Hey, it's been a while. Ready for something sad? Cause things are about to get sad up in here. Slight bit of gore in this chapter. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I just write fanfiction.

/OO/

The night wind whipping through Pit's hair as the angel he'd met soared across the sky thrilled him to no end, the chill it brought on him only serving to prove to himself that this experience was all real. No dream he'd ever had in his young life had felt quite like this one did. None of them had ever felt so real before, so he knew that he had to be awake right now. The stars shone brightly above like a million twinkling lights, though his eyes never saw them, instead staying glued to the sight of the town rushing by below. Joyous and unrestrained shouts of laughter left him, and he held his arms out to his sides in pure glee. "I'm flying!" he cried. "I can't believe I'm actually flying!"

"Well, technically I'm flying." The voice of the angel above him startled Pit, but only for a moment before he was back to enjoying the sensations the night air had to offer. Along with it's cool temperature, Pittoo's hands holding firmly to his midsection were like ice. In the back of his mind, he found the coldness of Pittoo's skin strange, having always imagined angels would be warm. The thrill of flying had him too distracted to really focus on it though, and he ignored his faint desire to ask the angel about it in favor of watching the many stores and buildings of the town he lived in pass by. "You're just along for the ride."

"Still flying!" Pit exclaimed, a large grin plastered across his face. "Are we gonna go all over town, Pittoo? How long are we gonna be up here? I love how you can see everything from up here! Oh, this is so much fun, I hope it never ends!"

"All good things must end," Pittoo whispered into the child's ear, his grip on the body he held body tightening to an extent that was almost painful to Pit.

Pit hardly noticed it for all his excitement, however, and didn't say a thing he response. He merely grinned wider as they began nearing the church he and his mother visited every Sunday morning. "Oh, look Pittoo, look!" he shouted, pointing a finger towards the holy building. "We're getting close to church! I've always wanted to touch the spire at the very top. Can we do that?"

Pittoo glanced down at the child he held, an unsure frown on his face. "You want to touch the spire on that church?" he asked, just to make sure the child knew what he wanted. "That's a bit of an odd request, you know?"

"I know," Pit responded. "Mommy said it was kind of odd when I told her about it too, but... I just think that it'd be great to be at the very top of something, you know? To get off the ground for once, and be higher than everything else!" His hands lifted up to the sky when he said that, an expression of pure excitement on his face.

Pittoo let out a quiet chuckle, and one of his hands drifted up from Pit's back to his head, his fingers slowly running through soft chocolate brown hair. "Alright," he whispered in a low voice. "Let's take you to the heavens and back." He lifted his head to the sky and beat his wings faster, angling them so that his flight path began to climb higher and higher. They were ascending at a rapid speed, the wind whipping past them not fazing Pittoo in the slightest, but causing Pit to whimper a bit and shut his eyes, tucking his head against the angel's side as he did.

Pittoo kept his gaze to the sky as he flew, though he was very much aware of the fear his speed had instilled in the child he carried with him. He had to fight to keep a smirk from curving his lips, his wings moving as quickly as they could. It wouldn't be much longer now until he reached the height he wanted, and from there, the fun would begin.

"Pittoo?" Pit asked in a small voice, lifting his head up to look at the angel carrying him with wide, worried eyes. "Do you think you could slow down a bit? N-not that I'm scared or anything, but isn't it dangerous to fly this fast?"

"Dangerous?" Pittoo said in a questioning voice, glancing down at Pit with a blank expression. "Oh, Pit... You don't know true danger." A smile crept on his face, and he held the child in his arms closer to his body. "Just don't look down, alright?"

Pit blinked up at the angel holding him, suddenly feeling a sense of nervousness wash over him. He didn't know why, but something about Pittoo's smile seemed... Strange. Like it wasn't genuine, or maybe... Too much so. He couldn't explain it, so he just nodded his head and kept his eyes on the sky. "O-okay," he murmured. "I won't look down."

"There's a good boy," Pittoo responded in a distracted manner, his focus now on the moon rather than the child he carried with him. He was almost level with it by this point, and seeing it, he allowed his speed to drop just a bit. His wings beat slower and lighter through the air, though it was still enough that they continued to rise. For a brief moment, a shiver moved through his body, one that even shook the very tips of his wings. His eyes closed, and a faint dark glow seemed to emanate from his skin. Suddenly, his head jerked down to Pit's face, his eyes slowly opening to reveal irises of a dark brown color, and his mouth split into a wide grin that showed all of his teeth.

Pit flinched back in surprise, staring up at the face of the angel before him. "Y-you're eyes," he stuttered out in disbelief. They had been blue, hadn't they? Just like his own eyes. Now... Now they were a brown so dark, they bordered on being black in color. Along with that, what was this strange dark light surrounding Pittoo's body? Was that normal for angels? "What...?"

Before Pit could go on to ask the angel about his eyes and the aura around him, Pittoo spoke. "Ready to touch that spire?" he asked, his voice seeming to waver a bit with barely held back excitement. Excitement for what, Pit wasn't sure, but he knew that the sudden shift in behavior from the angel scared him. Gone were the feelings of joy and security, washed away by fear and uncertainty. "W-we don't have to," Pit said. "Actually, can you take me back home now? I think I'm ready to stop flying now."

"Take you home?" Pittoo asked incredulously. "Why, we haven't even started to have fun yet! Besides, isn't this your dream right here? Being off the ground for once and flying through the sky? Why would you ever want to go back? No, we're not gonna be heading back home. Now, let's see that church spire!" Then Pittoo was flying once more, heading for the spire of the church at a downward slanted angle and bringing Pit along with him, despite the child's many protests.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Pit cried, his small hands holding tightly to the angel's clothing. "Pittoo! Take me back home! Please! I..." His voice trailed off, his eyes growing wide as he looked up at the angel and saw something completely unexpected.

Pittoo's body was changing right in from of him as they flew to the church. The angel's hair, blown back by the wind, began darkening in color from a chocolate brown just like Pit's to a deep ebony black. Stunned by the color change, Pit could only stare in silence at the angel's hair until something with a feel like leather brushing against his ankle caused his body to jerk away from whatever it was in surprise. He looked down, trying to spot the thing that had touched him, and felt his mouth drop open in horror at the sight of a long, black as night forked tail trailing behind Pittoo's body. _'Where did that come from?!'_ he thought. _'How did I not see that he had a tail?!'_

Tearing his eyes away from the tail, Pit looked up at Pittoo once more, fearing another change might have occurred in the seconds he'd looked away from him. At first, he appeared to be the same as before, minus the hair and eyes being different. Then, he looked slightly back to his wings, and felt his body go cold as terror gripped at his heart. Pittoo's clothing seemed to bleed over from white to pure black, though the gold designs at the edges retained their color. The gem on his shoulder began turning darker, changing from a bright scarlet red to a deep plum purple. His bracelets began to undergo the same change as his clothing, the light brown color turning to an inky black while once again, the gold stayed as bright as ever. Even his sandals, originally in varying shades of light brown and white, became dull gold and black. Lastly, the feathers of the angel's wings, once a beautiful pure white, slowly grew dark. Before his young eyes, he watched as the white feathers all along Pittoo's wings turned to a deep black that nearly matched his hair in hue. _'Angels don't have black wings...'_ he thought. _'At least... Not good angels.'_

Pittoo, hearing a quiet whimper come from the child he held, glanced down at Pit and grinned widely. "Oh, you naughty boy," he said. "I told you not to look down! "Well, I suppose it can't be helped now." He chuckled to himself a few times, then turned his gaze to their destination. "Like the new look?" he asked. "Better enjoy it, cause it's the last one you're going to see!" Putting on a burst of speed, Pittoo approached the church's spire at an incredibly rapid velocity, his eyes locked onto it as he grew closer and closer to it. He heard a scream come from the child he held, and felt him start to squirm in his arms. "Oh, do you want to get down now?" he asked with a note of mock-sympathy in his voice. "Don't worry. You'll be down soon enough."

"Please let me go!" Pit yelled, his eyes burning with tears from the overwhelming fear he felt. He knew that Pittoo was no angel now, and he was absolutely terrified to be held by him. He wanted to be back at home now, safe in his bed from whatever this monster had in store for him, and wished with all his might that he could go back in time and stop himself from so willingly going with the dark creature he'd met. "Please, please take me h-home! I want to go back home!"

"Aw, and I thought you were having a fun time," Pittoo said before chuckling to himself. "But look, we're almost there!" The church's spire was now only a few meters away from them. "Say goodnight, Pit!" he shouted, his arms lifting the child away from his body. He held Pit out before him as he came to a halt just in front of the spire, his grin widening at the sheer terror on the other's face before he flew up just a bit, then swung him downwards onto the church's spire. There was a wet squelching sound as the momentum of the swing impaled Pit through his stomach, quickly followed by a sharp cracking noise as his spine tore in half from the sharp metal piercing him all the way through.

Cackling laughter sounded in front of the child, laughter that Pittoo released loudly and without restraint. "Oh, and by the way," he said, placing a hand on Pit's head and ruffling his hair. "The name's not 'Pittoo'." He spat the word out with a tone of disgust in his voice, as if just saying it was an insult to himself. "It's Dark Pit. I'd say you could call me that, but... Well, you won't really be calling anyone anything anymore, now will you?"

Pit tried to lift his head to look at Dark Pit, but felt unimaginable pain preventing him from moving a muscle, his teary eyes as wide as could be as he felt blood come up the back of his throat and spill out of his mouth before falling onto the roof of the church. He struggled to breathe, but only felt thick liquid enter his lungs. Panic overtook his mind, his vision starting to go black, and he felt his strength leaving him as his body became limp. Just before his heart gave out, he felt a hand touch his shoulder blade, and one last thought managed to form. _'Momma never finished teaching me how to read...'_

/OO/

Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Chapter 2 has come to an end, and Pit is now dead. Is the story over? Not by a long-shot. There'll definitely be more to come. And yes, I had to work in the whole Pit not knowing how to read thing at the end. Because I liked the thought of taking a funny line like that and just completely ruining it for any fans of the game.

Special thanks to **TheAmazingFoxboy**, **Breaking-Benjamin-rules,** **CocoMint, Altokun ,** and **SilverVoid **for reviewing the first chapter, as well as favoriting and following this story. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Update:** Slight changes were made to both the first and second chapters on **6/13/15**, mostly concerning the character design of Dark Pit, and a few bits of dialogue in the second chapter.


End file.
